


How the river curls and flows

by Waistcoat35



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Can be read as Newtdence, Character studies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grindelwald needs a slow and painful trip to the Earth's core, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Newdence?, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: Hair is more of a defining feature than most might believe.





	How the river curls and flows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't do a paragraph for Jacob, especially as I feel he is an often-overlooked character in the fandom, but I was really tired when I finished this and just wanted to get it up. I might add a bit later, though? I hope you enjoy this, anyway.

  
Tina's hair somewhat like Tina herself - not conforming to anyone's expectations or laws. It turns almost jet black in the rain, it perks up at the back of her neck, it flicks in front of her ears and will not stay behind them no matter how many times it is put back in its proper place. Just like Tina - always bouncing back.

(Newt tucks it back for her, and every time she tries not to lean into the touch. She usually fails - and the hair usually springs right back again. But that's okay with her, because then he'll only do it more often, and that's _more_ than okay with her.)

  
Queenie's hair is a source of envy and outrage for many. Like Tina's, she keeps it fairly short, in a curly bob cut. The golden locks are the sort that, if they don't come naturally, can only be dreamt of. Perfect as it is considered, when nobody else is watching she fusses with it, nipping and tucking. The natural curliness likens it to a bird's nest in her eyes, forever shifting it around and mussing it up. Jacob reaches up and stills her hands, resting them in one hand as one of his hands goes to her hair instead, gently patting it into place.

(He has to stand on tiptoes to attempt this, and it never fails to bring out that sparkly grin.)

 

Percival's hair has always stayed the same, really - since he was a boy it's been the proper thing to do to have it slicked back, neatly gelled at all times. It's hard to feel the wind on his scalp as the hair is forever clogged to his head, blocking any feeling or sensation. /At least you look presentable, like a respectable gentleman./ His father's voice echoes when he looks into the mirror.

(When he returns to work after several weeks of recovery at the hospital and eventually at home, he sees it again on a polished locker door. But what he sees isn't himself - he sees the newspaper picture of Grindelwald being led to the cells, bleached-wheat hair oily and swept back to perfectly hug his scalp, mouth contorted into that ghastly smirk. Something about that makes him sick to his damn stomach - he doesn't gel it anymore. And if the odd soft tuft of blackish-grey sticks up at morning meetings, well, Seraphina says nothing.)

 

Credence's hair is something he was never really allowed to think about for himself. For sixteen years of his life it has been tugged at and greased up and yanked into place as it is snipped with surgical precision into yet another bowl cut, his sisters watching with grim expressions. Sometimes when he was blessed with a free moment he would glance at his reflection in a poorly-cleaned window or the single mirror in the house ("Vanity and pride are a _sin_ , Credence - they are not to be encouraged.") and imagine his hair in various styles - grown out and put into a ponytail, elaborate finger waves, even just hanging loose, the ends slightly wavy as they touch his shoulders.

(Now that he lives in the case, he experiments with his hair often. Newt doesn't even act surprised - doesn't even comment on it all the time, unless it's to compliment him on the new style. It feels like a triumph - like he's taking back one more thing that Mary Lou used to have control over him.)

Newt's hair is more like it's own separate organism, if everybody's being honest. It's always a nest for something, more often than not - once Queenie jokingly patted his head and three Billywigs came whizzing out, and it is an unspoken yet always acknowledged fact that Pickett considers Newt's hair to be part of his own private property. It always smells of musk and herbs and inky parchment - sometimes the ends are stained black or blue or green or even purple from his falling asleep with it dipped in the inkwell.

(More than once Credence has fallen asleep, curled up against his side after a nightmare, and used it as a pillow. It's always a bit squashed in the mornings, then - but Newt would be lying if he said that he minded.)


End file.
